scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Krampus
: | actor= Carlos Alazraqui }} Krampus was the disguise of Charlie the Haunted Robot, controlled by Jason Wyatt for Mystery Incorporated, to distract Mr. E in order to steal his Planispheric Disk pieces. Physical appearance He looked like a half-human-half-goat hybrid with horns and glowing green eyes. He carried a switch made of sticks. Powers and abilities He had the ability to make people's hair turn white and grow with fear, perform feats of super strength, melt objects with his eyes that turn red, and stretch his tongue to wrap around victims. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season two unmasked.]] He attacked a punk kid disturbing the neighbourhood at night. He then visited the disco/arcade to frighten the Sheriff and three unruly young girls. Krampus then appeared at the prison to scare and kidnap Mary Anne Gleardan, taking her to a doll factory. There, Mystery Inc. captured him and unmasked him to reveal Charlie the robot underneath, leading to a pretend confusion. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 213. Notes/trivia * An open book can be read in freeze-frame to learn details of the legendary Krampus: Krampus is a creature of myth of Alpine and Germanic origin. According to the many legends surrounding Krampus, he is purported to comwith Saint Nicholas during the Christmas season, arriving as the negative counterpart to Santa Claus' good. Krampus is there to punish bad children as opposed to St. Nick's giving good children presents. In Alpine regions, Krampus has a very nasty appearance. Horns and hair and a wicked temper, Krampus scares bad little children. That's his main job. He roams the streets frightening little tykes with his rusty chains and bells and his switches. Many have likened him to the Teutonic Bogie-Man. He seems to help parents work with unruly children. He, like Santa, is aware of whether children have been bad or good. Many have speculated that this good/bad radar is something more than simply magic powers. Early scientists in the Victorian Era worked hard to develop the good/bad radar in stages for use in the Crimean War. The technology was never finished. The Krampus has these powers as they were passed down to him from earth thousands of years ago. Krampus could well be a... hybrid of ancient alien and earth animal. Johan Scholenheiger of the small Alpine hamlet of Dosselkreptcheinlen calls all this hogwash. Scholenheiger is the resident Krampus scholar and enthusiast for the Dosselkreptcheinlen Krampus Society. He says the Krampus is a beautiful balance representing the consequences of our actions. Renowned Krampus "actor", Scholenheiger proudly walks the streets of his small village scaring bad little children. "They're all bad," Scholenheiger says. "All of them. They need a good scare. And, quite frankly, it's a great bit of fun." Krampus has stirred many little hearts to better living. Is it the best method of teaching morality to our children? Who can say? The debate rages to this day amongst the hamlets and vales of the Alps and part of Germany and Austria. Whatever the truth, you had better be careful to be good so Krampus doesn't have to come visit you! }} Category:Disguises Category:Impersonators Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains